


Flight of the Bumblebee

by EndangeredMind



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Inflation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-08 02:54:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20287747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndangeredMind/pseuds/EndangeredMind
Summary: Bumblebee decides to try and fly like his namesake. What could go wrong?





	Flight of the Bumblebee

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EternalPun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalPun/gifts).

Bumblebee sighed as he settled down on his shocks in the NEST base parking lot. He had been doing a lot of thinking, and he had come to a conclusion. “I’ve been given the name Bumblebee because my bright black and yellow paintjob reminds the humans of an insect with the same and colour, yet they can fly and I can’t. Why is that?” He sighed again, disappointed that he wasn’t able to fly like his namesake. Why was life so unfair? He began thinking of ways to make himself fly, but they all seemed impossible, until his last idea.

“That’s it!” He grinned and started his engine, before driving off to a very specific hangar. It housed a selection of pumps that were used to inflate things from bouncy castles to zeppelin replicas. Surely one of those would be able to inflate a small Camaro? Bumblebee was now determined to be able to fly! Nothing would stop him what so ever. He gunned it and drove around to the side of the hangar, where there a couple of garage doors for Autobots to drop things off or pick them up, so he had no issue getting inside the hangar. 

Once inside the hangar, the yellow bot selected the biggest pump and hooked it to his tyres and into his gas tank. Thank goodness for it being multi headed so that many things could be pumped up at once, otherwise he would have had a really tough time trying to get it all to match. He grinned as it turned on and he slowly began to inflate, his body swelling up slowly as it began to take on excess air. Bumblebee smirked and listened as his rubber tyres groaning and stretching as they were forced to accommodate the excess air. 

Much to his glee, his altform quickly began to expand, the trim starting to warp and swell, as the expansion started out slow, before quickly speeding up. His sleek form quickly became rounder and rounder as the air continued to pump into the little yellow sports car, causing Bee to wiggle his swelling aft in delight. His rear and front lights began to vanish as he continued to swell up. He grinned as he felt his tyres continue to swell up as more air was pumped into his form, and he smirked as it creaked and groaned loudly in protest. 

His interior to suffer. The Autobot headrests started to blimp up, quickly followed by the metal poles, and finally, the main bodies of the seats themselves. The backseat began to warp too, becoming a swollen lump of soft and stretched black leather. His dashboard and steering wheel blimped outwards as air continued to pump in. This was swiftly followed by his headliner, which sagged downwards and groaned. Bumblebee didn’t care as his interior continued to swell, eventually swelling so much that his windows were almost covered by stretched and swollen leather. He only wished that the inflation would go faster. 

His underside and tyres continued to blimp up as the air was able to flow in unrestricted. It didn’t take long until the underside touched the floor and began to lift the Camaro up a bit, now rendering the bot immobile. His tyres continued to blimp outwards as more air was crammed into them, resulting in them looking like parodies of their former selves. Bumblebee didn’t care! He was now so close to flying and there was nothing that could stop him! He grinned as he wiggled his swelling aft again, loving the feeling as it sloshed and rocked slightly. 

The pump was now at half capacity, and Bumblebee began to float into the air, much to his absolute joy. Now he was really flying like his namesake! However, the inflation was far from over, as his body continued to grow outwards, the stripes warping and stretching as his body grew rounder and rounder. However, this didn’t deter Bee. At the moment, he was only flying a little bit. If he wanted to get technical, he could say he was floating, but nonetheless, he wanted to fly high! Just floating a few measly meters off the ground wasn’t good enough!

He continued to float into the air and the roof of the hangar began to open, as it was designed to when test hot air balloons or zeppelins were launched, and all Bee could do was wiggle his massive blimped aft and tyres in a show of excitement. He flew closer and closer to the opening roof, grinning hard as he felt the warm sun and cool air on his blimped body. He didn’t stop there as he soared higher, now casting a shadow of sorts over the base. Thankfully, there was no-one to witness this misuse of the pump.

The air pump groaned and with a loud creaking noise, let out a BWOMPH of air, which flew up the tube and into Bumblebee, causing his body to bulge out just a bit more. However, he didn’t care! He was loving it all the more. With that final blast of air, his body began to creak loudly, as if it was warning him that it could take no more. The pump then groaned and sputtered as the air supply ran out, leaving Bumblebee a big blimpy Camaro sailing over the large NEST base like a huge black and yellow cloud. 

As he looked at his new blimped up form, Bumblebee was very satisfied with it and smiled as he felt his blimped out aft shudder and rock. He groaned as his alt wheezed and rattled, no doubt his swollen engine trying to let out a rev of excitement. His blimpy tyres creaked too, in protest of how much air was shoved into them. They looked like massive black balloons, which made him chuckle. He didn’t care one bit though, as he was too busy enjoying flying (albeit at a very slow speed) through the air like a big fat bumblebee.


End file.
